Dear You
by NinjaDragonShiroku
Summary: He thought about his Sunflower and the life he wanted them to have. Vast amounts of maple syrup, and vodka of course, two children: one canadian and one russian, they would have the largest country in the world. It would have been perfect. Except for one detail. Him. That selfish, obnoxious, loud mouth jerk who took everything away from him. Oh yes. He will pay. RusCan FrUk Yaoi!
1. Dear You

Dear You

"Matevy...Please...Don't go..." Russia held tightly to the smaller Canadian as if he would break apart at any moment "...You know I have to..." Canada turned to him "I promise...I will be back...I'll win just for us...Ok?" Russia nodded "...Da"

_ I'm wondering where you are and what you are doing now. Are you at the other side of this blue sky?_

Russia sat quietly at his and Matthews home watching the events unfold on the local news channel. He wished he knew where his Sunflower was and what he was doing. He looked out to the mockingly blue sky. Was his Sunflower seeing the same thing?

_There used to be something filling my empty heart...Now that I've lost it I can see it was you..._

A small knock resounded in the halls. Russia stood and walked to the door. It was France and England. Both looked completely wrecked. France sullenly held up a square bundle. Russia looked down, The Canadian flag. He fell to his knees "No...No! He...he promised...he can't be..." France looked away and England burst into silent tears as Russia took the flag and held it close "Matevy...My Sunflower..."

_ How you had always been the one that could cheer me up. How you had always given me so many smiles._

Russia sat alone in his empty house. The lights were off, as was the Tv. He held his loves flag tightly to him as if it was to disappear as well. He wished Canada was here to cheer him up, to smile and tell him all would be fine. But alas the smaller country was gone before he could say goodbye, or the three words he had never said but always felt.

_The price I must pay for what I have lost, Is much to big and impossible to bear._

He walked in the fridged cold, trying with all his might to numb the pain. Nothing he tried seemed to work. He just became lonelier and lonelier. The pain got worse and worse. He returned home. Empty bottles scattered the floor. A small container of maple syrup fell to the floor. He picked it up immediately and set it carefully back into the cupboard.

_ Though I reached out the furthest that I can, and try to bring back the life I would have had. _

He lay quietly on his bed. He thought about his Sunflower and the life he wanted them to have. Vast amounts of maple syrup, and vodka of course, two children: one canadian and one russian, they would have the largest country in the world. It would have been perfect. Except for one detail. **_Him_**. That selfish, obnoxious, loud mouth jerk who took everything away from him. Oh yes. He will pay.

_As if it were the wind,it slips right through my hand, and although I see it, I can not reach._

Russia sat up. He heard a sound coming from down stairs. He cautiously walked, pipe and flag in hand, into the kitchen. There standing by the stove was his Sunflower. Russia dropped the pipe and ran to hug the one he missed so dearly. He went right through him. Russia gasped as he realized the situation. His Sunflower was back, but he was a ghost. He reached out for him, but, he slipped right through his fingers.

_Not knowing what to do, and no one I can turn to. Slowly I feel how my heart starts to fade... _

He became more and more uncertain. He had no clue of what he should do. No one would take him seriously anymore. They all took his land piece by piece. He grew weaker and weaker "So...this is the feeling of heart break..."

_But all of your smiles that I have in my memories, cheer me up like you did before._

He layed slowly fading remembering his Matevy, his Sunflower. His lovely smiles that only he had gotten to see. Russia smiled despite the tears that adorned his face. He searched for the emotion that caused this. Joy. That word surprised him. He was joyful?...perhaps his Sunflower was trying to cheer him up a little. A new thought occurred. As soon as he would disappear, he would see his Sunflower again. This cheered him up as he thought of his love.

_ And once again I'll go back to those days, I know that this time I wont make mistakes._

He closed his eyes breathing shallow. He relived all his times with his Sunflower. Making sure to correct his mistakes, trying to make things right, for the very last time. He knew he did not have much left.

_I promise, that I'll show nothing but smiles, standing high right by your side._

He smiled as his eyes dropped shut sighing contently, he would never be apart from his Sunflower again. He opened his eyes and a bright light blinded him. He looked around still smiling. He smiled wider as his gaze fell upon a small figure who looked back at him with loving purple-ish blue eyes "We weren't playing copy cat you know..." Russia laughed.

_ I'm wondering where you are and what you are doing now, are you at the other side of this blue sky?_

France and England stood quietly gazing down at where the two cold nations now lay. England looked up at the happy blue sky, that held a tint of pink and purple, he smiled lacing his hand with France's "...They've found each other..." France nodded in agreement looking up also "Oui...they have haven't they?"

_Promise me that you'll show me your timid smile, I had never hoped for anything more... _

Russia smiled pulling his lovely Sunflower into his lap "Would you smile for me?" Canada nodded smiling timidly, blushing, and hugged the taller "Your really silly, you know that right?" Russia nodded "Yes, of course my Matevy" "...Russia?..." "Yes?" Canada shifted looking up at him "I love you" Russia smiled leaning down "I love you too my Sunflower"

_ Don't wonder about where I am and what I might be doing now, Because I'm with you, on the other side of this blue sky... _

End

**RUSCANFRUKRUSCANFRUKRUSCANFRUKRUSCANFRUKRUSCANFRUK **

Shiro: Oh! I had such a tough time with killing Canada like that... Anyway the thing about him dieing is...well If you want I could tell you here...or write another chap to explain Canada's side on this...I-If you guys want anyway...

Rus: *glares*

Shiro: ...Wat...

Rus: how dare you kill Matevy...

Can: R-Russia she didn't really...

Shiro:T-The song used i-is Higurashi no naka koroni [Dear You] English Version...Oh Jashin please help me...speaking of which. My phone got run over by a Car... But it still works! Talk about a Jashin blessed phone! Haha Jaa nee!

Russ: Jaa. Nee.

Can: Jaa nee eh!


	2. Sound The Bugle

Sound The Bugle

Canada sighed watching the scenery roll by as he stared out the window. He wished he could have been back home with Russia holding him close, being happy, but instead he was here. Getting ready for a war he didn't even know anything about. England and France were there as well. America wasn't. When ever he questioned where said American was or who they were supposed to fighting France and England both shook there heads and told him not to worry. That just made him worry even more.

_Sound the bugle now...Play it just for me..._

Matthew made shots down on the enemys below. Not many people knew this but he was an excellent sniper. Then, he saw someone. But not just any someone, It was America! But he was wearing the enemy colours. Canada froze. 'No...No I...I can't do this...Not again...' he thought desperately. Hard steel blue eyes seemed to look back at him through the scope. He pulled away, a sick feeling building in his stomach. He looked up at the mockingly blue sky. Was his Snowflake seeing the same thing?

_As the seasons change remember how...I used to be..._

He marched up to France and England as soon as his shift ended "Why!? Why are we fighting him!?" England sighed "He...He has lost his mind...he thinks the entire world is against him...Even you my boy..." Canada looked desperately at France for a false accusation, but the frenchman just smiled sadly "I'm sorry l'enfant...What Angleterre says is true..." Canada felt tears build up. He ran back to his tent and cried wishing with all his heart that Russia was here to make him feel better

_Now I can't go on...I can't even start..._

Canada stood on a muddy field straight across from America. Straight across from his brother. Only this time they weren't going to play football or soccer. They were here to see who was to win. This was the final stand. They had guns pointed at each other loaded and ready, but neither moved. Canada dared a look into his brothers eyes, he saw steel and hardness, but also sadness and heartache. His eyes widened. He didn't want to fight them, he didn't want to hurt them. He knew it. Canada dropped his rifle "I...I can't...I can't shoot you America...I just...Can't..." Americas rifle didn't lower. His eyes narrowed becoming more distant "...I'm sorry Canada..." a loud shot rang out and Canada crumpled to the ground "...But I can..." America left. Matthew lay there until he saw France and England rush towards him. He got up and began to walk to them, but, he realized his body didn't follow. He was dead.

_I got nothing left...Just an empty heart..._

He watched as France and England wept. He watched as the war concluded. He watched as his own land was divided up amongst the nations. He watched as France and England gave his flag to Russia. He watched his own existence disappear in a matter of days. He was told that he had only one chance and one person to show he was still there too. He visited all of the nations and tried to show himself but it didn't work. Until one night he went back home. He needed to see Russia again. Just one last time, before he really did disappear.

_Im a soldier..._

Matthew walked slowly into the kitchen. He stood silently by the stove and cried. He missed Ivan so much it hurt. His snapped his head up as he heard footsteps, his eyes widened. It was Russia, he cried harder knowing the other nation couldn't see him. Suddenly a shadow loomed over him as Russia moved closer. Matthews eyes widened 'He...He can see me!' Canada and Russia both moved to hug each other. Canada faintly hear the clatter of Russias pipe hitting the floor as they both rushed to each other, Matthew gasped as he just passed right through the taller. He looked at Russia sadly. He turned and ran, not seeing Russia reach out for him.

_Wounded so I...Must give up the fight..._

He cried for days. He just didn't know what to do anymore. He watched as his downfall, led to his lovers downfall as well. He sat and waited listening to Russias shallow breathing. He gently rested his hand over his. His hand was disappearing, both his and the Russians. Matthew bit his lip more tears making there ways to his eyes. He let out a shaky breath and shook his head 'N-No...I can't cry...I've cried to much...' he bowed his head 'I'm sorry Russia...I...I have to go now...' he placed a gentile kiss on the Ivans forehead, he leaned back letting out a sigh. And disappeared.

_Theres nothing more for me..._

Matthew opened his eyes as chimes rang out. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, dusting off his white sweater he stood. He smiled walking around the room, his jeans making a swishing noise as he padded silent along the carpet bear footed. He walked to the door and opened it up, there stood the smiling face of Japan. Matthew giggled "Hello Japan, what brings you here today?" Japans smiled turned slightly sad "Well I have been watching and...I saw something you might want to see..." Canada paused "Kiku...Whats wrong...has America-" "No...No he has not...its...its Russia..." Matthews eyes widened "What happened?!" Kiku smiled sadly "You should come see your self..." They both raced to the arriving point. Matthew was let through but Kiku stayed back. Canada waited as a person formed before him. He smiled as the person became recognizable. Russia opened his eyes and looked at Canada, he smiled "We weren't playing copy cat you know..." Russia just laughed

_Lead me away..._

Russia and Canada sat in there new home happily cuddling into each others arms "Would you smile for me?" Canada smiled timidly up at Ivan, and hugged him "Your silly you know that?" he felt Russia nod "Yes, Of course my Matevy" Canada smiled and remembered something he needed to say. Something he hadn't said since about a year ago that day. The day he left for the war "...Russia?..." "Yes?" he shifted and looked up "I love you" Russia smiled warmly leaning down towards him "I love you too, my Sunflower"

_Or leave me lying here..._

_**RUSCANAMERIPANRUSCANAMERIPANRUSCANAMERIPANRUSCANAMERIPANRUSCAN**_

Shiro: So thats what happened.

Japan: Why am I dead too?!

Shiro: Plot twist. The reason America lost his mind was because 'Mysterious Causes' killed Japan. Im not going into detail because its going to be in the next Installment of the Dear You series. But another story...not another chap.

America: But I would never let anything hurt Japan!

All: t(~_~t)

America: What?

Shiro: Song is Sound the Bugle by Bryan Adams, also from the movie Spirit...Awesome movie. Go watch if you haven't...I only used the first part of the song case I didn't really find the rest very relevant...Also I want to thank RussiaChinaDoll, larissita and readingpower for favoriting and Reviewing on Dear You! It means alot to me guys thanks a bunch!

All:...Can we go now?

Shiro: Ah yes! Jaa Nee Minna Minna! And keep an eye out for the Ameripan story Coming soon! Oh and a FrUk will be up soon too!

All: Jaa Nee!


End file.
